Pressure or force sensors formed of an array of pressure or force responsive sensor elements can be used to acquire pressure or force measurements in response to an applied load. Such arrays may, for example, be used as a contact sensor for dental occlusion, to detect foot pressure in a shoe, to detect pressure or force distribution on a gasket, and in numerous other applications where information on pressure or force distribution over an area is desired. Such arrays typically utilize two layers, each of which has a parallel set of electrodes formed thereon with the electrodes for at least one of the set of electrodes being covered with a variable resistance pressure or force sensitive material (e.g., an ink) or other pressure or force sensitive material (e.g., a variable capacitance material). These arrays may be secured together with the electrodes of one layer crossing the electrodes of the other layer to form sensor elements. By sensing the current passing through each sensor element, the pressure or force at the element may be determined.